1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for fabricating a semiconductor device, particularly to a method for treating the threading dislocation within a GaN-containing semiconductor layer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, it is a well-known technique for employing the GaN-containing semiconductor in the light emitting device, due to the GaN-containing semiconductor is able to emit shortwave light for the range from ultraviolet to turquoise. In the future, these light emitting devices, such as light emitting diode or laser diode may be regarded as the luminescence and display devices, or regarded as the light sources of DVD for the next generation.
However, the gallium nitride (GaN) is often used in the nitride-containing semiconductor, because of lacking the lattice-matched substrate, thus it is often grown up on the lattice-mismatched sapphire substrate. Due to the lattice is matched between the gallium nitride and sapphire, thus a large amount of threading dislocation is exited in the epitaxy layer, so that the efficiency of the device is decreased.
Therefore, in order to decrease the dislocation of GaN-containing semiconductor and increase the production efficiency, it is necessary to develop the innovative dislocation removal technique, so as to decrease the time of research and develop as well as the manufacturing cost of device.